


HEART MADE OF STORM

by mazzello



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzello/pseuds/mazzello
Summary: The metalhead Oliver is the stunt double for his cousin Ronnie in a tv show called Storm and falls in love with the cute nerd Barry that works there too.





	HEART MADE OF STORM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguelyobscene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobscene/gifts).



> I recommend start reading listening "Poisonous Shadows" by Megadeth.
> 
> This fic is a gift for vaguelyobscene for answering (with a beautiful fic) a prompt that I made especially for her. 
> 
> You were a clairvoyant putting stuff that I like in that fic, so I hope you can call me a clairvoyant too. And of course, that you like this. haha
> 
> I laughed a lot while I was making this fic. Life was chaotic so I wrote a little here and there during all this months, but now that I have vacations I could finish. So sorry for the late!

The metal cuts the night. The rain of arrows hits the floor and each body is embraced by the sleeping fog.

  
The man jumps from the building and lands with the charm of a cat.

  
Still is the same flesh and bones when he gets up. This body moves with no rush in the fog that doesn´t hug him. Another sea of problems.

  
The apparel that involves this man is a blue full of mistery that instigates revolt. But when the camera does the close up the eyes that match with danger are gone. What is visible now are only spheres imitating tragedies.

  
But the storm is there. Is more than a character name. Is a feeling. And this actor will captivate so much that the doubt will appear. This storm had a second of reality?

  
Each person in this project would help with the creation of something magical. Episodes that would change souls.

  
Tears. Joy. Strength.

  
Drops of possibilities.

  
And this scene started everything.

>>\------->

They met right after that.

  
A little lightning close to the heart. The detail in the sweater was something that Oliver would never forget. Because Barry Allen was this detail.

  
Intense. Sad. Dangerous. Beautiful. Scary. The usual words used to describe Oliver´s eyes, but Barry´s reaction was just a smile. And this lack of fear and pity made Oliver´s eyes stay in the cute young adult.

  
Confusion. Fright. Irritation. This was what people usually felt when they see the rock and metal bands t-shirts. But the sleeveless t-shirt of the album "Brotherhood of the Snake" by the metal band Testament was a painting to Barry.

  
And in the middle of all that sweetness Oliver asked himself who had screwed the timeline.

>>\------->

The stormy energy of the metal band Blind Guardian on "Twilight of the Gods" was Oliver´s choice to start the day.

  
Be the stunt double for his cousin Ronnie changed everything for Oliver. When he was a kid he already knew that drastic changes could happen at any moment, but never one so positive.

  
And while the music made Oliver relax it also instigated him because the song remind him of Kylo Ren.

  
The Halloween party could be a nightmare or a dream, but the reflexion was perfect. Oliver had become the boss of the vampire gang in Santa Carla.

  
The people from the cast where there. Friends. Boyfriends. Parents. A little bit of everything.

  
And one adorable nerd.

  
For a brief moment it wasn´t Oliver smiling, but the real David.

  
Barry seemed more anxious than normal and Oliver was asking himself why.

  
When the racing driver noticed the vampire everything stopped. No tacky music. No too much perfume. Or psychedelic lights. Just emotion.

  
Barry almost didn´t show up at the party. He was afraid that something bad would happen and ruin his future with Oliver. And this time Cisco wouldn´t be there to help. Or make it worse.

  
But now that Oliver was looking at him in a intense way he felt hope.

  
The slow song from the Lost Boys soundtrack was perfect for dancing with Barry, but a blonde girl arrived to make Oliver understand that his plans were screwed.

  
Beautiful. Funny. Kind. He loves that. But Oliver wasnt the same guy from before. Now he only wants one person. A certain guy.

  
He look at Barry and saw confusion and anger in that beautiful face. It was jealousy?

  
The smile in that David´s style was back.

  
Sara touched Oliver´s neck to get his attention and in a second the almost empty plastic cup on Barry´s hand was crushed. Yes, it was jealousy.

  
Oliver look at the blonde and whispered in a gentle way close to her ear before leaving.

  
\- I´m busy.

  
The disappointment of the girl didn´t mean anything compared to the relief on Barry´s face.

  
He would kiss Barry and press him against that wall. Become his god damn air for life.

  
But it wasn´t a good night for vampires. Buffy Summers was getting closer.

  
\- Oh my God, they are children! Actually, even children are more mature!

  
That was Felicity´s way of saying that she need it to get out of there since her boyfriend was having another argument with her brother Ray.

  
Oliver´s best friend Slade could be a little silly sometimes, but the guy always respected Felicity.

  
The night was in pause for now, so the look Oliver send to Barry was full of promisses.

  
The car trip with Felicity was being peaceful. Only a little bit of complains about the fight, but then her focus changed drastically.

  
\- You know, you could had let me get a cab, Ollie. Now Barry is there...

  
She makes a dramatic pause.

  
\- Alone.

  
Oliver sighs and Felicity makes a puppy face that says "Changes, dude, come on, please!?".

  
\- Felicity, no.

  
Months ago Felicity asked Oliver if he was in love with Barry. In that moment he felt relief, but now he was starting to regret. He wanted to do things his way and not rush anything with Barry.

  
\- You never let me help!

  
Oliver sighs and pumps up the sound of the radio, but nothing could stop Felicity from expressing her opnions. Or demands.

  
\- Maybe if you-

  
Oliver called Felicity by her name so she could stop talking, but her silence only lasted for a minute.

  
\- Please, just once!?

  
That dramatic tone was there again and Oliver thought that he should change tactics.

  
\- Fine.

  
Felicity was surprised with the cooperation, but decided not to waist time making fun of Oliver.

  
-Flirt. But a more intense type of flirt. Like...

  
She thought in phrases that wasn´t explicit or tacky. Oliver could imagine her options and he didn´t wanna hear anything.

  
\- Felicity, I promise that I´m gonna say something to him today, just... Stop.

  
She smiled. Oliver never made promisses that he didn´t keep.

  
Oliver left Buffy safe in her house and she was ready to spend one hour in the phone with her Angel.

  
Now was Oliver´s moment to do something stupid.

  
"I loved our outfit, KitKat. Maybe I could bite you one day?"

  
Barry almost yelled when he read the message.

**Author's Note:**

> For who read this chapter: Have an AMELLzing day.
> 
> Yes, I´m silly. haha


End file.
